Broken Machinery: A Ferriswheelshipping One-Shot
by ThePeacockFeather
Summary: Ferriswheelshipping was named from the in-game event that happens in Pokemon Black and White. But what if that Ferris wheel had malfunctioned during the ride? White will be stuck inside a little gondola with N until someone comes to rescue them. And on top of that, she had just found out that N is the Plasma King... Rated K plus cause I'm paranoid...


Broken Machinery

Ferriswheelshipping One-Shot

Discaimers: I don't own anything!

White's POV

I watched the Team Plasma grunts flee into the amusement park. They were threatening a poor old man around the outskirts of Nimbasa City and the old man, which happened to be the Day-Care Man, had asked for my help. My Servine had easily defeated the grunts' teams of Trubbishs and Scraggys. The Day-care man thanked me and gave me a bike! What a nice guy! Riding the bike makes you feel like flying…

I made a quick stop at the Pokemon center to heal my Pokemon to full health. Then I made my way to the amusement park where the Team Plasma grunts were hiding out. Upon entering the park, I noticed a familiar green haired boy. N? What is he doing here? Come to think of it, he always seems to show up during a Team Plasma event. Freak coincidence, I'd say.

"N?" I called to him.

He turned around calmly and a smile lit up his face when he saw me. "Hey, White."

I rushed over to him. "I'm looking for Team Plasma," I told him. "Have you seen them? They ran into this amusement park a few minutes ago." I scanned to park for them but only saw clowns, children and rides.

"Team Plasma, eh?" he asked, suddenly interested in my problem. "I saw them near the Ferris wheel. Follow me." He turned on his heels and led me to the giant, lit up, and rotating park ride.

I kept an eye out for the enemy as I followed N. The park was busy with activity and was almost blinding to look at with all the bright lights. N and I stopped in front of the entrance of the Ferris wheel and looked around. The Team Plasma grunts were nowhere to be found. That's when N got this great idea.

"Let's ride the Ferris wheel," he suggested. "Maybe we'll a better look of the park if we're up high." He didn't wait for me to answer and rushed me into one of the empty poke-ball shaped gondolas.

I was honesty blushed a bit about riding the Ferris wheel with N. The Nimbasa Ferris wheel is supposed to be a couples' only ride so of course N wouldn't be allowed to ride it by himself. But me riding a Ferris wheel with _N_? That's actually kind of embarrassing… I've always imagined Ferris wheels as a romantic place. I wonder if N does too…

The Ferris wheel lifted us high into the air. The city was beautiful below. I looked for the grunts as the gondola was smoothly lifted higher. "I don't see them…" I told N. "Do you think they got away?"

N wasn't helping me look for the grunts. He was sitting down and enjoying the ride like nothing was happening. I frowned at him. "N, you're supposed to be helping me look," I reminded.

He sighed and looked at me straight in the eye. I gulped. _Why so serious suddenly?_

N ignored my confused expression and went on. "First I must tell you, I am the King of Team Plasma."

_Eh? _At first I thought about laughing. This is the twenty-first century, N! King? That's from the medieval times. Then I saw how serious he was and quickly swallowed my laughter. "What are you talking about?" I asked like a mature and civilized person. "You're a good guy! You don't belong in Team Plasma!"

N wouldn't meet my eyes now. "Ghetsis asked me to work for him to save the Pokemon…"

"Did you hear what I just said?" I demanded. "Is this a sick joke? It's NOT funny!" I honestly hoping that he'd be kidding but his face showed no humor and I knew he wasn't messing with me. "Why are you even telling me this?" I asked.

N looked genuinely upset now. "I was hoping… we could still be friends…" His innocent face made me want to brush this confession away and still have a happy friendship with him. But I knew that will not be the case.

I backed away from him, feeling betrayed and angry inside. "No, N." I shook my head. "We can _never_ be friends. We're enemies. Bitter enemies from now on. I'm getting as far away from you as I possibly can as soon as the Ferris wheel lets us ou-,"

I was interrupted by a horrible creak followed by a moan of gears inside the Ferris wheel. Our gondola jerked sideways, dumping N and me onto the floor. Being so high in the air, I could still hear the screams of children on the ground as the Ferris wheel squeaked to a halt.

Our gondola still rocked a little even after the ride stopped. I scrambled up from the floor and ran to a window to look down. The cart was very high up, probably the highest one compared to the others. I noticed something leaking from the center mechanism of the Ferris wheel. I couldn't tell if it was smoke or steam. Either one would still be very bad.

"What happened?" I moaned as rubbed my bruised forehead. The world tilted and then I realized it was just me.

N was sitting on the floor and shaking his head to get rid of dizziness as I began to panic.

"What are we going to do?" I asked N feeling helpless and like a whiny baby. "The Ferris wheel is broken! We're stuck up here!"

N got up from the floor a dusted himself off calmly. "We'll have to wait until someone rescues us. And knowing that our gondola is the highest up, we'll probably be waiting for a while."

"A while?" I repeated. "How long is 'a while?'"

"I would imagine two hours," N replied looking up at the ceiling of the gondola.

My eyes bugged. Two _hours?! _I'm supposed to spent two hours in a tiny gondola, alone with the King of Team Plasma?! If N was not the Plasma king, I would have actually liked the idea but he _had_ to confess and make this the worst and most awkward two hours of my life.

A few minutes later, we heard the siren of the fire truck coming to rescue me from this horrible nightmare. But as I watched the firemen very slowly rescuing one couple at a time, I groaned and facepalmed. After watching the rescue for just about three seconds, I sighed and sat down beside N. Then I remembered that he is my enemy so I quickly scooted a few inches away from him.

Moments later, I began to shiver. It was winter after all and I'm sure the amusement park wouldn't build a Ferris wheel with a heater and air-conditioning. I hugged my knees to my chest and tried to stop my teeth from chattering. I looked over at N who seemed completely comfortable and unbothered by the cold. _Lucky. _I was determined to tough it out after seeing how totally normal N was.

I could feel my lips turning blue from the cold… That's when I gave up on trying to be tough. I looked at N again and he didn't seem to notice my discomfort. _Jerk… he knows I'm cold and he just sits there, not doing anyth- _I was interrupted from my thoughts by a flash of white fabric. I looked up and saw N's white button up shirt that he usually wore over a black turtle-neck. The white shirt had been placed over my shoulders and it was still warm. I glanced at N. "Aren't you cold?" I asked almost with concern.

"I'm used to it," N replied casually without looking up from his void cube which he had used as entertainment all this time.

I remained quiet and snuggled up underneath the fabric. It was soft and smelled like N.

After that small event, there was an awkward silence that I had hoped would never come. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to make some conversation. I couldn't think of anything that might form a conversation with N anymore. Now that I know he's the king of Team Plasma, there really weren't many subjects you can talk about to your enemy.

I thought about my pokemon who were probably freezing inside their poke-balls. Servine! He really hates the cold. Poor guy… I took out his poke-ball and let him out.

My beautiful grass-type starter cried with joy as I let him out but his happy face was quickly replaced by an expression of suffering. He hugged himself and his little stubby legs quivered.

"Come here, Servine," I invited him and patted the area beside me.

Servine quickly leapt onto the seat and cuddled up with me. "Ser! Vine! Ssssssss!" He purred happily. Do Servine purr?

N smiled and patted Servine on his head. Servine doesn't know about N and Team Plasma yet…

I shook my head in frustration. I quickly picked Servine up and put him down on my other side; away from N. I don't know how much I can trust him now that he's part of the Team that wants to take pokemon away from trainers.

N's face fell when he saw how much I distrusted him. He was quiet for a moment before saying, "Servine says he loves you a lot, White… He says you treat him well."

I was offended. "Did you not think that I'd be nice to my pokemon? Servine is my partner and _you_ and _your_ Team Plasma will not take him away from me!" I spun around in my seat and faced away from N. I was also careful not to make eye contact with him.

Around an hour passed, I started to feel sleepy. It was getting late and I had planned to get a good night's sleep and be fully powered up to challenge Elesa. I guess that won't be happening. I yawned and leaned toward the side opposite from N. I wouldn't want to wake up leaning on him. A few minutes or so passed and I finally fell into deep slumber.

I had the most exotic dream. I was in the woods somewhere and I heard pokemon and a human voice. I wanted to run and get out of the forest but my legs didn't obey me. I ended up running deeper into the woods and coming to a clearing.

Sitting under a tree was a Darmanitan, Zorua, a couple of Woobats and N. But it wasn't N. More like N when he was a toddler. They were all sleeping peacefully under the big Oak tree. I watched them for a long time wondering what happened to N during his childhood.

Then the dream shifted and I was in a small and most curious room. The carpet had cloud patterns and toys of all types were scatter around the room. N as a seven or eight-year-old was bouncing a large basketball around a mini court. He shot and scored. I smiled slightly as the little boy cheered for himself.

Then the door of the room opened and a very beaten up and dirty pokemon stumbled in. I gasped in horror at the little Sewaddle as it limped toward N.

N had stopped playing and turned to see who had entered his room. His eyes were just as innocent and kind as the real N's. The Sewaddle collapsed in front of N and shook violently. N dropped him basketball and knelt down beside the pokemon. "Are you okay?"

The Sewaddle struggled to sit up. _You… can hear me?_

N's face lit up. "Y-yes… What happened to you? Why are you so dirty and battered up?"

_My master kicked me around and hurt me because I lost a battle… _the Sewaddle explained with a feeble voice. _The Pansear kept using Incinerate and I'm a Grass-Bug type. Fire is four times as effective so I lost the battle. I'm so useless… maybe I'm better off dead. _The pokemon began to cry and shake with emotion. I snuggled into N's arms.

Little N's eyes glazed over. "What is this? Why are my eyes so wet?" He blinked and a tear slid down his cheek. "What is this coming from my eyes?" N asked helplessly.

_Tears_ I thought but I knew he couldn't hear me. _He's never felt sadness and sorrow before…_

"This world is grey…" N murmured to the Sewaddle. "What am I? I am a human who can understand pokemon… I'm a mixture of both… I have to separate pokemon from humans and create a new world of Black and White where pokemon and humans live apart."

_So that's how he joined Team Plasma…_ I thought. _If that injured Sewaddle was sent to me, I would hate the human who did it harm too but… not all humans are bad…_

The scene changed again and I was in a throne room filled with Team Plasma Grunts, men in big robes and two young women who stood on either side of the throne. An announcer shouted at the top of his lungs, "Presenting his royal Majesty Prince Natural Harmonia Gropius of Team Plasma!"

Heavy doors swung open revealing a thirteen-year-old N dressed in black and white garment and walking gracefully down the aisle. Four men with beards and ridiculous hats held N's long cape up from the ground.

I noticed Ghetsis standing near the throne holding a golden crown in his hands.

As N approached the throne, everyone grew quiet. Ghetsis then made a big deal of crowning N and Arceus saving the King of Team Plasma, blah blah blah… Then he finaly did the honors of placing the crown on top of N's head. It was quite dramatic and exaggerated but still amazing to watch. I've never seen a real coronation…

I felt a shove behind me and turned around to see a Team Plasma grunt shaking me violently and the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by a strong hand. I opened my eyes and found a man wearing a fireman uniform waking me up. I blinked. _Have they finally come to rescue me?_ I sat up and looked over at N. My dream flashed before my eyes and I remembered him sleeping in the forest with the pokemon and comforting the injured Sewaddle that was brought to him. I suddenly threw my arms around him and cried out, "You poor little boy!" Then I began to sob.

N wasn't sure why I was calling him a "poor little boy" but he hesitantly returned my hug. "Don't cry, White. Shhhhhhh…" he soothed gently.

The fireman looked kind of embarrassed to be watching this emotional moment. He cleared his throat after a few seconds and motioned toward the ladder he stood on that allowed him to come get us out.

"Oh," I muttered and let go of N. The fireman helped N and me down the ladder and to the safety of the solid earth. I was still crying a little and I would imagine that people thought I was crying because I thought I'd be stuck in the Ferris wheel for the rest of my life but that was not the case.

After that dream I had, I wasn't so mad at N anymore for confessing that he's the Plasma King. I could understand why he would join Team Plasma after all he went through as a kid. He only saw injured pokemon and cruel people.

I didn't even bother to look for those Team Plasma grunts anymore knowing that they had probably already gotten away a long time ago. N disappeared off to somewhere after we were rescued from the broken Ferris wheel and I wouldn't see him again until I make it to the Chargestone Cave.

I hurried to the pokemon center to get some rest, but I stayed awake the entire night thinking about N and his strange childhood. Come to think of it, if that Ferris wheel had not broken in the middle of our ride, I would have stormed out of the gondola and gotten away from N the moment it let me out. But if I had done that, I would have never had that dream about N… Who knew broken machinery could actually do some good?

**A/N: Who liked it? Who hated it? Who is neutral with it? Who wants to review? I hope everybody! Please leave a comment or hit the favorite button if you like it. Getting favorites just show A LOT of support to me as an author. This is being posted on Christmas Eve so Merry Christmas to all! I gotta go bake cookies for Santa!**

**~ThePeacockFeather**


End file.
